


Then and Now

by two_ships



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Porn with Feelings, Smut, quarantine fic, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_ships/pseuds/two_ships
Summary: Robbe and Sander are reunited after quarantine.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, robbe - Relationship
Kudos: 95





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my very first attempt at writing fic! Please be nice to me.

Robbe takes a sip of coffee as he looks around his room. It’s been months since Sander has been over but he still feels his presence everywhere. When he looks at his tv, he thinks of the hours they have spent cuddled up together watching movies. When he looks over to his desk chair, he sees a black tee shirt laying on the back of it from when Sander left it for him “to remind him of his gorgeous boyfriend” during their time apart. And obviously, his bed reminds him of Sander, too. Robbe smiles to himself as he thinks of all of the time they have spent in that bed together.

Since moving back home with his mother, Robbe has admittedly not gotten as much alone time with Sander as he would have liked, but it’s not like they let that stop them from trying. Sander and Robbe were nearly inseparable before quarantine, and Sander found a way to sneak over at least several nights a week. Even if they sometimes pretended to their friends it was to just hook up, they both knew they preferred to sleep in each other’s arms over any place else.

Quarantine has been so hard for both of them. They can’t see their friends in person or experience the freedom of going wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. And they couldn’t be together which absolutely killed them. 

That’s why they are so excited to be able to see each other today. The order technically lifts at 12h, and Robbe is counting down the minutes. He has already cleaned his room three times and made sure to take a long shower and spend extra time on his hair. He changed his shirt over and over again even though he only has about five options. He made sure to tell his mom that he would be spending all day with Sander, and not to expect him to be available for dinner. He has a plan for today and it does not include sharing Sander with his mother.

He takes out his phone and texts Sander:

_Only 1h49 minutes… miss u baby_

It may be a bit sappy of him but he has become somewhat emotional in the last few months being away from his boyfriend for so long. He and Sander already had such a passionate relationship that he honestly didn’t think it could get any more intense. But then he thinks about their zoom calls late at night and how fucking hot their phone sex was and he thinks it’s impossible for him to hold back anymore. Sander and him are connected now forever, and Robbe can be completely himself around him.

Sander replies with a picture of himself looking like a fucking snack to be honest. He has his light blonde hair perfectly messy and a tee shirt that shows Robbe’s favorite spot on his neck to leave hickeys on. Sander is making a pouty face and the message reads:

**I miss you more.. In another universe I am already in your arms**

“God he is so mushy! He’s so freaking cute though,” Robbe thinks to himself.

_Silly man x_

_You look hot btw_

**Robbe! How scandalous! Don’t you have a boyfriend??**

_I think my boyfriend would agree, you’re really hot. It’s just a fact._

**Well in that case, take me now, Mr. Ijzermans**

_God, I fucking wish._

**Same here. I can’t stop thinking about you. Our last phone call.**

Robbe knows the one Sander is talking about. It was just last night that they had a facetime call which ended in them whispering ‘I love you’ as they feel asleep in their respective beds. But not before they both came rambling about all the things they would do to each other when they finally got back together.

“I’m gonna touch every inch of your body, Robbe,” Sander had said as he was pulling his own hair.

“I’m gonna kiss you so hard and so deep, even your toes will feel it,” Robbe laughed out as he said it- he was new to this, ok.

“God Robbe, how are you so cute and so sexy at the same time?” Sander moaned out. “I want to be inside you, lick you, just make you come over and over again.”

“Ugh, I can’t wait to feel your hands everywhere, Sander. In my hair, on my chest, holding down my hips as you come inside me. Jesus, Sander, I want you. I want you so bad! I miss you, I love you, I-“ he choked out as he came into his own hand.

Sander came almost immediately after. “Oh Robbe, I love you so much.” Sander looked into Robbe’s eyes when he saw his boyfriend getting emotional. “We are so close to being together again. Just look at the clock. Only 10 hours and 23 minutes left. And then we can kiss and hug and finally watch shitty Leonardo di Caprio movies on your tv again.”

Robbe let out a small laugh at that. “Hey, I thought you liked _Romeo and Juliet_! Did you not say the cinematography was beautiful?”

Sander conceded, “Alright, maybe I did say that. But I might have been distracted looking at the beautiful man sitting next to me. I don’t know, can you blame me?”

Robbe just smiled. “Oh my god are you hitting on me? Um, I have a boyfriend?”

Sander laughed, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, he’s really fucking hot and he makes me feel like the most special person in the world. You should meet him sometime.”

“Stop, now you’re making me blush!”

Robbe just let out a sigh. “So 10 hours and 20 minutes? I can do that.”

Sander repeated, “10 hours and 20 minutes. And then we are together.”

Robbe nodded. “Want to fall asleep together?”

“Of course,” Sander said as he briefly cleaned himself up before sinking down into his bed sheets for the night.

Robbe comes back from that memory into the present and responds to Sander. He texts:

_Ready to make good on some promises? ;)_

**I am ready to do anything that involves you.**

**PS I have a surprise for you…**

The pair exchange texts for the much of the next two hours until they can meet again. Naturally, each one prepared a surprise for the other but neither is willing to spoil it so they agree to a stalemate. But that does nothing to make them any less eager to meet up at 12.

Finally, the time comes. Sander texts Robbe that he is on his way and he is not to ‘run off with his secret hot boyfriend before he can get there to stop them in a dramatic declaration of love scene from one of his Leo movies.’ Robbe laughs and buzzes with excitement.

He races downstairs when he sees Sander calling him to let him into the apartment building. After smoothing out his clothes and tousling his hair just right, Robbe opens the door. He swears that it opens in slow motion and Sander has wind blowing through his hair and an angelic light illuminating his perfect tan face. According to Sander, the same happened for him except their way also sexy music swelling in the background.

Robbe instantly runs into Sander’s arms and holds him tight. He then tugs down Sander’s face mask and cradles his cheek as he kisses him deeply. Sander reciprocates immediately and places his hand in Robbe’s just-fixed hair and deepens the already passionate kiss. Robbe and Sander walk backwards into the building and slam into the nearest wall.

Sander kisses Robbe with his whole body, and Robbe loves that. He loves how Sander has his hands in his hair and on his shoulders and the small of his back seemingly all at once. He loves how Sander is pressed completely up against him toe to tip and it still doesn’t seem close enough for them. And he especially loves when Sander moans into his mouth as he gives him everything and never seems to get enough. It all makes Robbe dizzy in the best way.

The break apart just long enough to catch their breaths. They share one more quick, relatively chaste kiss before agreeing they need to go upstairs before they rip each other’s clothes off in broad daylight.

When they get into Robbe’s room, they feel a little bit more hesitant than when they were in the lobby. It’s been months since they’ve been together in person, and neither wants to make assumptions or rush the other into something they promised over the phone. Their relationship is too important.

Sander clears his throat and slowly takes off his jacket. “I brought you something,” he offers a white paper bag to Robbe.

The bag crinkles as Robbe opens it. “Croissants from my favorite bakery? Baby, you are too sweet!” He takes a bite out of one of them and offers the other to Sander as they sit on Robbe’s bed.

Sander kisses his cheek and takes the croissant gladly. “So what do you want to do today? Ride our bikes? Watch a film?” he says between bites.

“Honestly, I’m down for anything as long as I’m with you,” Robbe says as he takes Sander’s hand.

Sander gets a little teary eyed.

“Was that too mushy? Sorry babe I think I’m getting cheesier during quarantine.”

“No, no, Robbe. It was perfect. You’re perfect.”

Sander leans over and kisses Robbe. Robbe puts the rest of his croissant back in the bag and Sander follows suit. They resume their kiss and it quickly turns from deep and emotional into hot and panting.

Sander runs his hands through Robbe’s hair and it makes Robbe full-on moan in response. Robbe scoots back further on the bed and pulls Sander with him so they’re laying on the pillows. Sander rolls on top and slots their legs together as he kisses Robbe deeply. He is not afraid of using his tongue and Robbe loves that.

Robbe tugs at Sander’s shirt. “Baby, can you take off your shirt? I’m dying to see you. Touch you.”

Sander all but whips it off his head. He is just as eager to see Robbe and he helps him get out of his shirt just a moment after.

Robbe looks at Sander and runs a hand down his chest and over his back. He flips them over so he can bite and suck on Sander’s nipples as promised in one of their many video calls. Sander moans so loud it makes Robbe happy that his mother went out to visit with her friends for the day.

Sander flips them back over and gives Robbe the look that says he is absolutely ready to go now. Like right now. He says, “Robbe, can I please take off your pants? I want to get you off.”

Robbe nods so fast and helps Sander unbutton his pants. Sander takes off his pants the rest of the way and starts kissing Robbe’s hips. Sander brings his hands to Robbe’s thighs and it makes Robbe sigh in contentment. Happy to be there, being touched by Sander. It makes Robbe think this is the happiest a person could ever be.

And then Sander takes Robbe into his mouth and Robbe realizes _this_ is the happiest a person could be. Sander expertly uses his hands to touch Robbe and jerk him just the way he likes it. He flicks his tongue back and forth over Robbe’s tip and he literally cries out in ecstasy. He has missed this so much.

“Wait. Stop. I don’t want to come yet.” He forces himself to resist the allure of coming right then and there in Sander’s mouth. He’s so fucking hot it’s a miracle he was able to.

Sander sits up.

“I want to suck you off, too. And then I want you to fuck me,” Robbe says.

Sander looks surprised by Robbe’s confidence but falls all the more in love with him for it. “Yeah, that works for me!” Sander says and they just smile at each other when they switch positions.

This time it’s Sander on his back and Robbe between his knees. Taking off Sander’s pants and licking a stripe up Sander’s cock. Sander shudders as Robbe works on him. Reveling in the way his boyfriend’s mouth feels on him. Like it was meant to be there. “Baby you feel so good. I’m not gonna last very long. I can’t get over how fucking hot you look like this. I just want to do everything with you. We should -ah- we should switch now,” Sander struggles to say as he’s on the verge of coming.

Robbe relents and climbs up to Sander’s level. They share another deep kiss and hold each other tight. Both feel the electricity in the room and the possibility of what will happen next. It’s intoxicating. The level of emotion and all that goes with finally having sex again after months apart. It’s charging every movement and every touch between them.

Sander finally gets the lube and preps Robbe while kissing him sloppily. It’s tender but quick enough to avoid Robbe coming before they can take it further.

Robbe nods that he’s ready to go and Sander lines himself up. He enters Robbe and they both moan loudly with how fucking good it feels to be connected like this again. It’s almost too much. Overwhelming in the best way and comfortable and right. Sander bottoms out and kisses Robbe hungrily. He quietly says, “I love you” into his neck and places a wet kiss there. Robbe says it back while dropping kisses all over Sander’s face.

“Ready?” Sander says, and Robbe tells him it’s ok to go. Sander starts moving and Robbe immediately puts his legs in the familiar position around Sander’s waist. Sander starts with slow, deep thrusts that make both of their toes curl. He picks up the pace after they get used to the feeling of being together like this again, and it’s not long before they’re panting and cyring out nonsense. The bed slams up against the wall repeatedly and they are both sweating. They have wanted this for months and they finally are touching. Everywhere. In the deepest, most fucking delicious way. They can’t stop. Every muscle burns but they are so close. They keep moving, keep chasing each other’s hips as they inch closer and closer to the edge.

Robbe is shouting, “fuck! Sander, baby! You are fucking me perfect, right there, oh my GOD yes, ugh I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you, oh my God you’re perfect.”

Sander is fucking deep into Robbe as he says in a low, growly voice, “Jesus Robbe, you’re killing me with your perfect fucking ah- ass and your lips and ungh I’m so close.”

They continue and try to hold off as long as they can so they can come at the same time. Neither of them last much longer.

Sweat is dripping from Sander’s forehead onto Robbe’s and Robbe doesn’t even notice. All of his attention is zeroed in on the feeling of Sander hitting the spot inside of him that drives him wild. Over and over again.

“Do it baby, come. Show me how good it feels to be like this,” Robbe says to Sander. “I love you Sander, come for me.”

Sander can do nothing besides screw his face up and shout in pleasure as he is hit with wave after wave of his orgasm. He sinks into Robbe as it takes over him and he feels pure bliss. He feels like he just came five times at once it was that good. “Robbe, you made me feel so good. Now it’s your turn.”

Robbe is so close and watching his boyfriend come only turned him on more. He might actually explode. Sander picks back up again and it is enough to make Robbe come hard. He feels it in every inch of him. In his legs all the way to his toes as they curl up on the sheets, in his hands as he clutches Sander’s back, and in his abs as they clench up in sheer, perfect pleasure. He comes for what feels like minutes and it takes him forever to catch his breath. When he does, he motions for Sander to pull out. He leans over and says, “That was incredible. It’s unbelievable how much I missed you.”

Sander says, “Baby, I love you so much. It hurt me to be apart from you like that. I’m so happy to be here with you right now.”

“I know, me too. I never want to be away from you that long again. Even if the reunion sex is mindblowing.”

Sander chuckles. “I know I honestly can’t feel my legs yet.”

Robbe looks at Sander and smiles. “I love you.”

Sander holds Robbe tight and whispers it back to him, into his hair.

After a while of cuddling, they decide to clean up and take a shower together. If they get each other off again in the shower, no one has to know. That’s their business how they spend their time. Robbe secretly thinks no one would blame him if they knew hot Sander looks with water dripping down his chest and steam clouding his orgrasm face. Really, he’s pretty sure no one has the willpower to resist causing such a sight.

Robbe pinches himself with how lucky his is to have a boyfriend like Sander. And Sander tells him the same thing every day. They are made for each other. Soulmates across all universes. Happy and together in every single one of them.

When they start to get dressed, Robbe reminds Sander about his surprise. “Don’t get back into your clothes, yet. You will need to wear something else for where we’re going.”

“Ooh, you have piqued my interest mystery man,” Sander says as he pulls him in for a kiss.

Robbe ducks out of the way and plays coy with Sander. “Here, you might want to borrow these,” he says as he hands Sander a pair of swim shorts.

“What will I need these for?”

“I’m taking you to the scene of the crime. Where we illegally trespassed and had our first kiss. Only now we’re actually going legally and we’re going to have a relaxing swim.”

Sander gets misty eyed and has that face that says _look at my boyfriend, he’s so thoughtful_. He accepts the shorts after kissing Robbe on the bed for no less than ten minutes. They were both excited to go but they also had time. Sander was the one to pull himself up first because he really was excited for his surprise.

“You make me so happy. You know that? You are just.. perfect,” Sander says earnestly to Robbe.

Robbe rests his hand on Sander’s cheek and wills Sander to understand his feelings for him. “You are everything to me. I love you.”

“I love you too, you old sap,” Sander replies. “Now let’s get going. I have a hot date with my boyfriend and you’re making me late.”

They get dressed and head to the pool together. They have fun and for the first time since quarantine started, they were able to fully relax. The world health situation is healing, their families and friends are safe, and they are finally together. For this small moment, everything is perfect. And that’s exactly how it’s supposed to feel with your soulmate. Perfect.


End file.
